


Хроники Берлоги

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Волдеморт повержен, Орден Феникса занят тем, что добивает его последователей. В доме, где временно обитают Гарри, Рон и Гермиона, появляется новый житель — и становится важным.





	1. Дыхание

— Придется потесниться, — бросил Рон, едва вошел в Берлогу — так они называли свое новое обиталище.

— Рон, мы и так собрали всех, кого могли, — Гарри покачал головой. — Нора, Ракушка, дом Луны, остальные дома Орденцев ломятся от людей. Я понимаю, наш гость боится, что за ним придут уцелевшие Пожиратели, но…

— Я не боюсь. Я знаю, — прозвучал за спиной Рона поразительно знакомый голос, и Рон посторонился, пропуская вперед Малфоя.

— Вот, как-то так. Он говорит, что не может находиться в Мэноре.

— Отца отравили, — бросил Малфой. — Это почерк Долохова, я узнаю его. И я могу стать следующим. Иначе я бы никогда не попросил защиты. Тем более у вас.

— В Берлоге мало комнат, — попытался возразить Гарри.

— Я не могу доверять никому, кроме вас, — Малфой развел руками, и в его глазах промелькнула тень страха.

— Пускай располагается в моей, — Гермиона, наконец, смогла побороть оцепенение. — А я переберусь к Рону или к тебе, Гарри. Может, хоть так я смогу нормально уснуть.

Это было сущей правдой. С того самого момента, как они отбили Хогвартс у Пожирателей, Гермиона не могла уснуть, а если и забывалась дремотой, исход был неизбежен.

Она тонула. Погружалась все глубже и глубже в холодную воду, не в силах пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, и беспомощно смотрела, как отдаляется солнечный свет, как колышутся вокруг темно-зеленые, до черноты водоросли и проплывают рыбы.

Гарри и Рон смерили ее тревожным взглядом.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептала Гермиона одними губами.

— Хорошо. Малфой, надеюсь, ты не предашь нас.

— Я хочу добить их, — зло процедил Малфой. — Этих уродов, которые пользовались гостеприимством моей семьи и изо дня в день превращали мой дом в тюрьму, в пыточную. Стены пропитались кровью и болью, а теперь, когда отец отказался продолжать служить призраку Волдеморта и истреблять магглорожденных, решили избавиться от него.

— А мать? Малфой, твоя мать? — Гарри перепугался не на шутку. Хотя, если Нарцисса и впрямь пошла на предательство ради него, эта тревога была вполне объяснима.

— У сестры. Я не знаю адреса. Отказался от этой тайны на случай, если за мной придут и будут пытать. Я никогда не отличался смелостью, Поттер. Ты знаешь.  
Гарри кивнул.

— Ладно. Располагайся. Мне надо встретиться с Кингсли, так что ужинайте без меня.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он аппарировал.

Гермиона вздохнула. Конечно, не так они представляли победу. Они наивно полагали, что стоит победить Волдеморта, как все закончится. Но в этот раз у него было слишком много сторонников, и боевым отрядам Ордена Феникса еще долго можно было не мечтать об отдыхе. Дементоры, никак не желавшие возвращаться в Азкабан, терроризировали маггловские поселения, инферналы возникали то там, то тут, и никто не мог понять логики, по которой они появляются. Уцелевшие егеря и Пожиратели тоже не собирались так запросто сдаваться, и по всей стране находили замученных до сумасшествия или убитых магглорожденных волшебников.

Впрочем, об этом Гермиона знала только из рассказов Гарри и Рона. После того, как у нее начались проблемы со сном, они наотрез отказались брать ее с собой. Конечно, это было проявлением заботы с их стороны, но Гермиона проводила часы, а то и сутки в ожидании новостей от них, бесцельно бродя по пустой Берлоге и перебирая в голове варианты развития событий. И каждый раз ее бросало в жар от одной только мысли о том, что кто-то из них может не вернуться.

И она снова тонула, чувствуя, как заканчивается воздух, как болезненно вода разрывает легкие — и просыпалась с глухим кашлем.

— Гермиона? — Рон тронул ее за рукав, и она встряхнула головой.

— Прости, задумалась.

— Тут гость изволит хвалить твое рагу, — с улыбкой сообщил Рон. Гермиона рассеянно посмотрела на Малфоя и пожала плечами.

— На здоровье.

***

Этой ночью она решила лечь в комнате у Рона. Он предлагал трансфигурировать небольшой топчан, чтобы он стал шире, и они смогли лечь вместе, но Гермиона только покачала головой.

— Рон, я… Не думай, что я… — она пыталась подобрать внятное объяснение.

— Малфой, да? — шепотом переспросил Рон. — Мне тоже некомфортно. Как хочешь, серьезно. Ложись на топчан, а я наколдую себе раскладушку.

Гермиона благодарно улыбнулась и забралась под одеяло. Она давно хотела испытать прием, о котором прочитала в маггловской газетке. Автор статьи утверждал, что можно легко и просто уснуть, если подстроить дыхание к дыханию уже спящего человека. Гермиона покосилась на Рона. У него, похоже, не наблюдалось проблем со сном.

— Спокойной ночи, — произнесла Гермиона в темноту.

— Угу, — сонно пробормотал Рон.

Гермиона укуталась в одеяло и блаженно вздохнула, предвкушая хотя бы пять часов здорового сна. Однако уже через минуту Рон разразился храпом, который никак не вязался с намерениями Гермионы. Промучившись полчаса, она нашарила ногами тапочки, соскользнула с топчана и на цыпочках вышла из комнаты, кутаясь в одеяло.

Дверь в комнату Гарри тихо скрипнула, открываясь. Гермиона взмахнула палочкой, создавая раскладушку, улеглась и закрыла глаза, прислушиваясь к дыханию Гарри, пытаясь дышать с ним в такт.

Это было ужасно. Гарри дышал то сбивчиво, словно вот-вот собираясь разрыдаться, то затихал и лежал некоторое время без единого звука, то вдруг резко всхрапывал. Часы пискнули, оповещая о том, что уже два часа ночи. Гермиона, подавив тоскливый вздох, поднялась на ноги и вышла из комнаты, волоча за собой одеяло. Раскладушка растаяла в воздухе, как только она прикрыла за собой дверь.

Оставался один вариант, и он Гермионе не нравился, но проходя мимо комнаты Рона, она услышала такой раскатистый храп, что сон в одной комнате с Малфоем стал не самой ужасной перспективой. Тем более, она все равно просыпается так рано, что успеет убраться прочь до пробуждения гостя.

Малфой дышал тихо и ровно — идеально. Гермиона, стараясь не издавать ни единого звука, создала раскладушку, улеглась, укуталась в одеяло и смежила веки.

Глубокий вдох. Спокойный выдох. Глубокий вдох.

И она повторяла за Малфоем, стараясь максимально приблизиться к его дыханию. Гермиона и не заметила, как необходимость контролировать ритм вдохов и выдохов отпала сама собой, а ее дыхание слилось с дыханием Малфоя. Сон подкрался незаметно.

Впервые за много месяцев Гермиона не тонула.

***

Драко Малфой оказался полезным. Он выходил из Берлоги чуть позже Гарри и Рона и отправлялся в Лютный переулок, где слонялся бледной тенью, улавливая мельчайшие крохи информации и принося их в дом.

— Инферналы — дело рук Яксли, — сообщил он неделю спустя, сидя вечером на кухне Берлоги и жуя кусок тыквенного пирога. — Видел его сегодня в Лютном. Завтра он собирается в окрестности Белфаста. Это ваш шанс. Возьмете его за жабры — об инферналах Орден может забыть.

— Отлично, — Гарри кивнул. — Как насчет дементоров?

— Пока глухо, — Драко только руками развел. — Похоже, они действуют по собственной инициативе. Я попробую что-то узнать, но ничего конкретного обещать не могу.

— Ладно, и то хлеб. Мы с этими инферналами уже четыре месяца всем Орденом бьемся.

— Я могу попробовать выйти напрямую на дементоров, — протянул Драко после долгой паузы. Гермиона выпустила из рук чайник, который собиралась поставить на плиту. С металлическим лязгом он грохнулся на решетку.

— Гермиона? — Рон вскочил с места.

— Я, — она беспомощно посмотрела на мальчиков. — Руки мокрые. Чайник выскользнул из рук. Все в порядке.

Рон уселся на место, а Гарри покачал головой. Драко смерил ее долгим взглядом, но промолчал.

— Драко, я думаю, мы должны сказать это Кингсли. Прямо сейчас. Яксли непрост, мы с Роном вдвоем можем не справиться.

— Да хоть сейчас, — Драко тряхнул головой, и оба поднялись с места.

— Мы буквально на полчаса, — бросил Гарри, и они аппарировали.

— Гермиона, я знаю, что ты уходишь спать в комнату Малфоя, — выдавил Рон после пятиминутного молчания.

— Рон, прости, просто…

— Я храплю, я знаю, — он рассмеялся. — Все в порядке. Если тебе становится лучше, я готов смириться с тем, что эта помощь исходит от Малфоя. Тем более он так помогает нам информацией.

— Лишь бы к дементорам не сунулся, — прошептала Гермиона, обхватила руками чашку и уставилась в одну точку. Она не могла потерять человека с идеальным дыханием теперь, когда она наконец-то перестала тонуть и начала потихоньку выкарабкиваться из этого ужасного состояния. Сны без сновидений куда лучше, чем еженощный ад.

— Может, тебе хотя бы чаю налить? — с тревогой произнес Рон, и Гермиона обнаружила, что поднесла к губам пустую чашку.

— Да. Да, спасибо.

— Гермиона, может, тебе пора перестать тянуть и обратиться к специалистам? — робко спросил Рон, словно знал, что этот вопрос может ее ранить. — В этом нет ничего зазорного. Ты столько пережила.

— Нет, я просто испугалась. Малфой же теперь вроде как друг, — она пожала плечами. Рон вздохнул и налил в ее чашку горячий чай.

***

Этой ночью Гермионе приснилось, что тонет Драко. Он опускался все глубже и глубже, а она протягивала к нему руки, не в силах ничем помочь. Его бледное лицо с тонкими чертами приобретало зеленоватый оттенок, ноги опутывали водоросли, а руки отчаянно хватали воду, словно это могло его спасти.

Гермиона резко открыла глаза, вырываясь из оков сна, и уставилась в серый потолок. Малфой спал на своей кровати, делая все такие же глубокие вдохи и размеренные выдохи. Гермиона на цыпочках подкралась к нему и принялась слушать его дыхание, затаив собственное. Чем дольше Гермиона вглядывалась в его лицо, тем больше понимала, что не может потерять этого человека. Не может позволить, чтобы с ним что-то случилось. Ведь ни с Гарри, ни с Роном она не могла дышать в унисон. Она не могла позволить дыханию Драко Малфоя прерваться.

На следующую ночь кошмар повторился, и Гермиона снова вскочила с маленькой раскладушки, проверяя, не воплотился ли он в жизнь. Драко Малфой все так же размеренно дышал, и она с трудом заставила себя лечь и снова попытаться уснуть. Но стоило сну коснуться Гермионы мягкой лапой, как ей казалось, что Малфой перестал дышать, и она снова отгоняла дремоту, чтобы прислушаться и убедиться, что он все еще жив.

Глубокий вдох. Свободный выдох. Глубокий вдох.

И непреодолимый, иррациональный страх того, что скоро это закончится.

***

— Я выступаю завтра, — сообщил Драко таким будничным тоном, словно собирался на прогулку до Хогсмида и обратно, а не на встречу с дементорами. Через Отдел регулирования магических популяций и самый их неразговорчивый департамент все же удалось выяснить, где сейчас дементоры и кто в их гнезде старший. Как точно это называлось, Гермиона не расслышала. В ушах зашумела кровь, как только Драко произнес три простых слова.

— Гермиона, чайник! — воскликнул Гарри, и она только теперь заметила, что опасно наклонила руку, и кипяток вот-вот мог политься на ее ноги.

— Простите, я… — она вернула чайник на плиту и уставилась на свои дрожащие руки.

— Должна успокоиться, — произнес Драко. За две с половиной недели, что он тут провел, он еще ни разу не обратился напрямую к ней, обходясь либо общими фразами, либо разговаривая с мальчиками. Как будто он боялся ее, стеснялся или Мерлин знает, что. И вот теперь, когда он заговорил непосредственно с ней, Гермиона вздрогнула всем телом. Удивительно, но руки перестали дрожать.

— Я успокоюсь, как только ты скажешь, кто еще с тобой пойдет, — пробормотала она, обращаясь скорее к чайнику.

— Я пойду один. Мы обсуждали это сегодня в Министерстве битый час.

— Если хочешь знать, мы тоже против, — ввернул Рон, но легче от этого не стало.

— Давайте еще раз все обсудим, — Малфой снова повернулся к Гарри. — Пока я буду с дементорами, вы с министерскими займетесь Руквудом. Теперь, когда мы точно знаем, где он засел, это будет просто.

— Ты уверен, что это он ответственен за пытки магглов и магглорожденных?

— Не только он, — Драко покачал головой. — Есть еще Макнейр, вы его должны помнить. Дядя Рабастан, Эйвери, парочка егерей еще с ними шатается – фамилий я вам не скажу, не помню. Но главное — взять четверых Пожирателей. Егеря сдадутся сами. Слишком они тупые, чтобы продолжать действовать. Они и продержались-то так долго только потому, что таскаются за Пожирателями, а эти ребята умеют скрываться.

— Ясно. Завтра мы берем Руквуда. Я так понял, они не все вместе бродят.

— Скорее нет, чем да. Но будьте готовы к тому, что Руквуд может оказаться не один в своем логове.

— Уж к этому-то мы готовы, — Гарри стиснул зубы, и на кухне воцарилась оглушающая тишина.

***

Драко стремительно погружался на дно, и она тонула вместе с ним, вцепившись окоченевшими пальцами в тонкую бледную руку. Если бы только можно было отдать ему глоток спасительного воздуха, тогда хотя бы он смог вырваться из холодной зеленоватой воды, в которую угодил, несомненно, из-за Гермионы. Внезапно, ее плеча что-то коснулось. Водоросль или хвост рыбы — а может, они уже были достаточно глубоко, чтобы встретиться с китом или акулой? Касание повторилось, теперь оно было куда ощутимее, почти как настоящее.

— Грейнджер?

Гермиона открыла глаза и рывком села на раскладушке.

Малфой сидел на своей кровати, особенно бледный в лунном свете, и смотрел на нее немигающим взглядом.

— Прости, я просто уснула тут, и… — торопливо забормотала Гермиона и натянула одеяло до самого подбородка.

— Я знаю, что ты спишь в моей комнате. Точнее, раньше она была твоей, да, — он не отводил от нее взгляда, от которого кожа покрылась мурашками. — Ты стонешь во сне, кстати. Рон прав, обратись в клинику Святого Мунго.

Гермиона закрыла лицо руками, сгорая со стыда.

— Но сегодня ты превзошла саму себя. Это истерика. Прекрати обманывать себя и обратись к специалистам.

— Только после того, как ты вернешься, — пробормотала Гермиона, не вполне отдавая себе отчет в том, что именно и кому говорит.

— Посмотри на меня, — Драко чуть наклонился и поддел ее подбородок двумя пальцами, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза. — Гермиона Грейнджер. Героиня войны. Маленькая испуганная девочка.

Гермиона рвано выдохнула и сморгнула злые слезы, которые стояли в глазах.

Легким, неуловимым движением он пересел на раскладушку, сильнее укутал Гермиону в одеяло и неожиданно крепко прижал к себе.

— Я вернусь.

— Пообещай, — прошептала Гермиона, еле шевеля губами.

— Обещаю. Я вернусь.

***

Истерика накрыла Гермиону на третий день отсутствия Малфоя. Две ночи она практически не спала, лежа на его кровати и вспоминая, как звучит его дыхание.

Глубокий вдох. Свободный выдох. Глубокий вдох.

И у нее никак не получалось повторить.

Гарри и Рон, конечно же, переживали, но старались не подавать виду, а вот Гермиону оборвало.

— Лжец!

Рон вздрогнул, когда тарелка пролетела над его головой и раскололась от удара о стену.

— Репаро, — со вздохом произнес Гарри и подал Гермионе целую тарелку.

— Лжец!

Тарелка снова раскололась, на сей раз не выдержав столкновения с полом.

— Репаро, — устало повторил Гарри и покосился на часы. Бригаду из клиники вызвали двадцать минут назад, и они уже давно должны были появиться.

— Я привел целителя Сметвика, — донесся со стороны входной двери голос Кингсли. — Вы бы хоть заклятие Доверия додумались снять, прежде чем целителя вызывать.

— Прости, — Гарри пожал плечами и тут же дернул Кингсли за руку, заставляя пригнуться. В следующий миг над их головами пролетела злополучная тарелка.

— Сам видишь, какая она, — пожал плечами Рон.

Целитель Сметвик смело шагнул к Гермионе и повел палочкой. Гермиона вздрогнула, ее взгляд затуманился, и она, тихо пискнув, сползла на пол. Рон бросился поднимать ее на руки.

— Все будет хорошо, — успокаивающим тоном произнес Сметвик. — Долго это у нее?

— Проблемы со сном и тревожность уже месяца четыре, а вот такое светопреставление у нас впервые, — Гарри поморщился.

Сметвик недовольно поцокал языком.

— Что же вы, молодые люди, раньше не пришли. Такое устраняется даже в домашних условиях проверенным курсом зелий. А теперь ей придется неделю полежать у нас. Не стоит до такого доводить, не стоит.

— Простите, — Гарри низко опустил голову.

— Ладно. Аппарируем на внутренний двор и сразу поднимаемся на пятый этаж, — Сметвик повернулся к Рону и тот кивнул.

***

Гермиона тонула в черной, как смоль, воде и никто, ни одна живая душа не могла ей помочь. Вокруг был лишь холод и боль, да огромные уродливые рыбы с выпученными глазами. Она осталась совершенно одна, отдав свое дыхание тому, кто обманул ее, предал. Тому, кто не вернулся, наплевав на обещание.

Гермиону не сразу поняла, откуда в пучине свет, но присмотревшись, обнаружила, что к ней стремительно приближается силуэт. Она силилась рассмотреть его черты, но они ускользали от сознания, будто играли в какую-то неведомую игру.

— Гермиона.

Прикосновение вырвало ее из лап болезненного сна. За окном стояла темень, в коридоре тускло светила лампа дежурного освещения, а на ее кровати восседал тот, кого она уже мысленно похоронила.

— Это ты? — Гермиона неуверенно потянулась к Малфою, втайне боясь, что пальцы схватят воздух или пройдут сквозь белый холодный морок.

И потому она вздрогнула, ощутив кончиками пальцев тепло его кожи.

— Это ты, — она попыталась встать.

— Я только что от дементоров. Решил сунуться к Кингсли с отчетом, а он рассказал, что тебя еще вчера положили в клинику. Я сразу решил отправиться к тебе. Даже в Берлоге еще не был.

— Это ты, — Гермиона вцепилась в его руку и все же села на кровати. — Ты вернулся.

— Так быстро, как только мог. Прости.

Она замотала головой и обхватила его двумя руками, прижалась к груди и прислушалась к его дыханию.

Глубокий вдох. Свободный выдох. Глубокий вдох.

Это действительно был Малфой и его дыхание.


	2. Крылья

Когда Драко вошел в палату, Грейнджер стояла у окна. Он не видел лица, только спину с выпирающими лопатками — драккл бы побрал ее дурацкую майку с тонкими лямками — но был уверен, что губы Грейнджер сжаты в тонкую едва розовую нить, а глаза слезятся. В конце концов, именно такой она была в последние десять дней — и каждый из них Драко провел в ее палате. После слов целителя Сметвика он не мог не приходить.

"Мистер Малфой, после ваших визитов мисс Грейнджер становится лучше".

Эти слова снились Драко, заставляли его просыпаться среди ночи в холодном поту и лежать, бестолково пялясь в потолок и не слыша сбивчивого дыхания Грейнджер. Она спала теперь в светлой палате клиники Святого Мунго — точнее, мучилась бессонницей и, если верить Сметвику, наотрез отказывалась от Сонного зелья. Конечно, он обещал, что за неделю справится с болезнью, но к проблемам со сном добавился еще и пропавший аппетит, а это сильно затрудняло лечение. Сметвик разводил руками и беспомощно смотрел на Драко — и на Гарри с Роном, когда те приходили.

— Она не завтракает. Совершенно, — жаловался Сметвик. — За обедом съедает кусок хлеба. Зато после ваших визитов наполовину съедает ужин. Поговорите с ней, мистер Малфой.

Сметвик выглядел таким жалким, что Драко согласился. И вот теперь он стоял в дверях палаты и смотрел на выпирающие лопатки, которые напоминали обрубки крыльев.

— Грейнджер.

И когда голос успел охрипнуть? Наверное, Драко перестарался, доказывая Гарри и Кингсли, что идти на Рабастана Лестрейнджа небольшим отрядом опасно, если не смертельно.

— Погода испортилась.

Ее голос тоже изменился, стал похожим на шелест опавшей листвы, которая мягким ковром устилала дорожки в парке неподалеку, газон вокруг Берлоги. Листья разлетались из-под ног прохожих испуганными птицами, а Грейнджер смотрела на это через окно. Наверняка ей бы и самой хотелось сейчас брести по дорожке в каком-нибудь сквере и слушать шорох.  
Драко встал рядом с ней.

— Гермиона. Ты должна нормально питаться, — произнес он, стараясь придать голосу как можно больше строгости, но, похоже, безуспешно. Она лишь испустила нервный смешок и чуть повернула голову.

— Ты пришел меня воспитывать?

— Я, — Драко осекся. — Да, если понадобится. Я хочу, чтобы ты поскорее пришла в норму и вернулась в Берлогу. Я устал есть еду, которую привозит доставка, она совершенно неудобоваримая, а Гарри с Роном, кажется, все устраивает.

— Это ужасно вредно для желудка.

"Побеспокоилась бы о себе, несчастная!" — хотел воскликнуть Драко.

— И я не могу нормально спать.

Он сказал это прежде, чем осознал, что эти слова могут для нее значить. Гермиона рывком повернулась к нему и пристально посмотрела в глаза. Ее черты лица истончились, она стала похожа на птицу. Маленькую покалеченную птицу с подрезанными крыльями.

— Я не могу тебя заставить, Гермиона, но, пожалуйста, начни нормально есть.

Она молчала, поджав губы, и смотрела на него, не мигая.

— Ради Гарри и Рона, — неуверенно добавил Драко. Ни один мускул на ее лице не шелохнулся — видимо, она считала своих друзей достаточно взрослыми, чтобы протянуть без нее.

— Для меня.

Ее правая бровь странно дернулась, а губы дрогнули, будто готовы были вот-вот изогнуться в улыбке.

— Я постараюсь, — прошелестела Грейнджер. — Я ничего не могу обещать, но я постараюсь.

— Пожалуйста, — Драко улыбнулся и тронул ее за плечо. — Прости, я должен бежать. Иначе Кингсли и Гарри отправят к Рабастану всего лишь четверых человек. А у нас и так людей мало.

— Четыре трупа — это много, — прошептала она. — Иди.

Гермиона Грейнджер прекрасно понимала, что именно Драко не нравилось. Оставалось лишь втемяшить это в голову Гарри.

***

— Она опять не ест?

Рон смотрел на Драко поверх коробочки с китайской лапшой, от которой, признаться, уже с души воротило.

— Половину ужина. И кусок хлеба в обед. Исхудала ужасно, — Драко вздохнул. — Похожа сейчас на птицу, которой подрезали крылья.

Гарри и Рон переглянулись.

— Драко, — осторожно протянул Гарри, но тот только махнул рукой.

— Слушайте, давайте завтра что-то другое на ужин возьмем. Если что, я могу попытаться приготовить.

— Драко, не смеши нас, — Рон расхохотался. — Ладно, завтра будет день итальянской кухни. Пицца, дружище!

Драко снова махнул рукой, поднялся из-за стола и ушел в свою — Грейнджер, конечно же — комнату.

Почему-то он ожидал увидеть Гермиону у окна. Наверняка вечерний визит в Мунго оставил свой отпечаток. Драко не мог перестать думать о ней. Нет, он никогда не был бесчувственным, умел ценить людей и заботиться о них: о матери и отце, о Крэббе и Гойле, о Панси и Блейзе. Но такой привязанности Драко, признаться, ни к кому не испытывал. Словно он нырнул с головой в омут и теперь плавно опускался на дно. Или, скорее, рухнул с обрыва и стремительно падал в пропасть, подсознательно ожидая удара. И пропасть эта была невероятно глубока, а значит и удар обещал быть невероятно болезненным. Сокрушительным.

Драко не соврал, когда сказал Гермионе, что не может нормально спать. Каждую ночь ему снилось, что они с ней падают. Ветер треплет волосы, выбивает из глаз слезы, забирается под кожу и колет острыми иглами. И там, во сне, Драко ждал, что кто-то из них двоих расправит крылья, но ни он сам, ни Гермиона не могли этого сделать. И в паре дюймов от земли, за миг до удара, который вышибет из бренного тела дух, Драко просыпался. Иногда слезы, которые выбил из глаз иллюзорный ветер, оказывались настоящими, и тогда приходилось просушивать подушку чарами. Естественно, после того, как уймется дрожь в руках. Драко подозревал, что, возможно, болезнь Грейнджер передалась ему, и все никак не мог набраться смелости спросить у Сметвика, не заразно ли это. А еще — никак не мог улучить момент и сказать Гермионе, что вскоре он может отправиться в другое гнездо дементоров на переговоры и сам еще не до конца уверен, что все пройдет гладко. А еще одна истерика, подобная той, о которой рассказали Гарри и Рон, могла окончательно сломать Гермиону. Окончательно угнетенный этими мыслями, Драко опускал голову на чуть влажную подушку и забывался тяжелым сном.

***

— Грейнджер.

Драко хотел бы, чтобы она перестала встречать его спиной. Он боялся увидеть ее шрамы. Нет, не те, что остались после пыток Беллатрикс. Помимо того, Гермиона перенесла еще много боли. Эмоциональной. Той, что выламывает кости, выворачивает внутренности и вспарывает кожу, но никак не отражается на теле. Вот только эти раны куда сложнее затягиваются. Некоторые кровоточат всю жизнь.

Гермиона рвано выдохнула и повернулась. Драко уставился на ее ключицы, обтянутые тонкой кожей, на вены, напоминающие ветви деревьев, на тонкие дрожащие губы.

— Я пообедала сегодня, — Грейнджер улыбнулась краешками губ, и казалось, что она потратила на это простое движение уйму сил. — Хотя Сметвик наверняка уже сказал тебе.

— Нет.

"Лжец", — звякнул в голове колокольчик. Конечно, Драко соврал, но пусть она думает, что смогла удивить.

Удивительно, но не все силы Гермионы ушли на улыбку. Она удивленно приподняла правую бровь и улыбнулась во второй раз.

— Смотри-ка, а обед хорошо на тебя повлиял, — Драко улыбнулся в ответ. — Гермиона, тебе нужны силы.

— И я пила на ночь Сонное зелье.

Пришел черед Драко удивляться. Вот об этом Сметвик умолчал. И все же, это была подвижка. Вторая за последние сутки.

— Гермиона, — он аккуратно взял ее руку в свою ладонь, и Грейнджер крупно вздрогнула всем телом.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я еще и завтракала? — она горько усмехнулась. — Этого я пока физически не могу делать. Понимаешь, кусок в рот не лезет. Обед я через силу в себя засунула.

— Что ты, — Драко бережно взял ее вторую руку. От холода ее пальцев по телу пробежали мурашки. — Я не имею права тебя заставлять, только просить. Если получится, пожалуйста. Нам всем очень нужно, чтобы ты вылечилась.

— Я нужна? — в ее голосе сквозила горечь.

— Конечно, нужна, — он сделал шаг. — Не в том смысле, что от тебя ждут помощи. Просто все твои друзья и соратники переживают. Они желают тебе здоровья, Гермиона. Независимо от того, останешься ты в Берлоге, помчишься в бой или вообще решишь уйти к магглам. Они просто заботятся.

— А ты?

Кажется, час ужасной правды пробил.

— Я, — Драко замялся. — Я не хотел тебе говорить. С того момента, как тебя забрали в клинику я почти не сплю.

— Кошмары? — Гермиона мягко высвободила одну руку и осторожно коснулась двумя пальцами подбородка Драко.

— Да, — он тяжело вздохнул. — Я падаю в обрыв. Каждую ночь. Иногда один, иногда вместе с тобой. И ни у кого из нас нет крыльев.

— И никогда не было.

Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, словно решая, кто первый должен нарушить молчание.

— Драко.

— Ге… — он вымученно рассмеялся. — Ты первая. Говори.

— Если тебя это успокоит, я тонула.

Оглушенный этими словами, Драко на миг забыл, что хотел сказать.

— А ты что хотел сказать?

— Боюсь, мне придется уехать. Я не знаю, когда.

Гермиона высвободила вторую руку и вцепилась в его плечи.

— Только не говори, что снова к дементорам.

Драко тяжело вздохнул, и она покачала головой.

— Почему это должен быть ты?

— Потому что предыдущие переговоры были успешны. Я просто хотел бы, чтобы ты вернулась в Берлогу к тому моменту, как мне нужно будет уезжать.

— Сколько у нас времени?

"У нас" резануло по ушам.

— Я не знаю. Я ничего не знаю с того момента, как тебя увели из Берлоги.

Она снова крупно вздрогнула, хотя в палате было тепло, даже жарковато.

— Ты замерзла? Ну конечно же, ты замерзла. Кто-то вообще додумался принести тебе что-то теплее, чем эта майка? Осень на улице.

Гермиона покачала головой.

— У меня есть теплая домашняя куртка. Если тебе не сложно…

— Да почему ты сразу не попросила? — он насилу сдерживался, чтобы не накричать на нее.

— Потому что это бы значило, что я заставляю тебя приходить сюда каждый день. Я не хочу стеснять тебя.

— Немедленно прекрати, — Драко схватил ее за плечи. — Слышишь, прекрати! Я буду приходить сюда каждый день, пока ты не вылечишься и не вернешься в Берлогу.

— Обещаешь? — Гермиона с надеждой посмотрела ему в глаза, но тут же тряхнула головой.  
— Нет, не обещай. В прошлый раз ты уже пообещал.

— И вернулся. Не так быстро, как мы бы хотели, но вернулся.

Гермиона уткнулась лбом в его ключицу и вздохнула.

— Получается, моя очередь обещать?

Драко хмыкнул.

— Я не могу тебя заставлять.

— Я вылечусь и вернусь в Берлогу. Обещаю.

— Я буду ждать, — пробормотал Драко ей в макушку. Он не был уверен, что все его кошмары закончатся с возвращением Гермионы, как не был уверен и в том, что она после выздоровления все так же будет приходить к нему в комнату спать.

И все же она говорила: "Мы". И это было так правильно, так привычно, словно существовало всегда. Будто у них когда-то было время.

Будто когда-то крылья существовали, и можно было избежать падения.

***

Драко снова проснулся за миг до удара и сел на кровати так резко, что голова закружилась. Только что он мчался вниз, с ужасом глядя на приближающуюся землю, и вот уже сидел в темной комнате.

Подушку снова пришлось сушить. Наверное, это было каким-то изощренным наказанием высших сил, проклятием рода или еще какой-нибудь карой за такой проступок, как связь с магглорожденной. Драко уставился в одну точку, пытаясь понять, с чего в голову вообще пришла мысль о связи. Но отрицать те эмоции, что он испытывал, когда речь заходила о Гермионе, было бы верхом глупости. Если в школе она раздражала его, то теперь наоборот, очень много значила. Если бы Драко действительно было все равно, он бы не видел ее в кошмарах, не приходил бы каждый день в клинику, хотя даже Гарри и Рон, ее лучшие друзья появлялись раз в два, а то и три дня.

Драко нашарил на тумбочке волшебную палочку, вздохнул и принялся сушить подушку. Впрочем, можно было обойтись и без этого. За окном забрезжил рассвет, и пытаться уснуть на полчаса, чтобы потом снова проснуться разбитым, было бессмысленно. Прервав свое бесполезное занятие, он поднялся и подошел к окну. Где-то там, далеко, в больничной палате лежала Гермиона Грейнджер и куталась в одеяло во сне. Драко готов был поспорить, что она спит — в конце концов, она уже неделю принимала сонное зелье, что благотворно сказалось на ее здоровье. На щеки вернулся румянец, отвоевав законное место у болезненной бледности, а руки ощутимо потеплели и стали меньше трястись. И Драко так радовался за Гермиону, что задвигал куда-то на задворки сознания мысль о том, что у него самого начинаются те же проблемы.

Драко прикрыл глаза, и перед внутренним взором снова предстала спина Гермионы с выпирающими лопатками, этими обрубками крыльев. И он снова чувствовал, что падает, но теперь уже наяву. И если Гермионе многие жаждали помочь, то Драко был обречен расшибиться в лепешку о холодные камни.

Щелчок замка в предрассветной тишине прозвучал подобно грому. Наверняка Рон опять перепутал его спальню с ванной. Можно было даже головы не поворачивать.

— Драко.

Тихий голос заставил его обернуться. Грейнджер стояла в дверях, сжимая в руках небольшую дорожную сумку, в которой Рон и Гарри принесли ей вещи.

Сумка с тихим шлепком опустилась на пол. Гермиона аккуратно притворила дверь, в два шага пересекла комнату и обхватила Драко руками за пояс, уткнулась лбом в плечо и затаила дыхание.

Первый луч солнца скользнул по ее волосам. Драко осторожно положил ладони на острые лопатки и покачал головой.

Он никогда не позволит ей упасть.


	3. Серебряный кинжал

— Повтори еще раз, что ты сказал?

Эйвери хрипло рассмеялся, глядя на Кингсли, Гарри и Драко.

— Вы еще услышите о Пожирателях Смерти и об их могуществе. Щенки! Вы еще узнаете, какие силы мы привлекли на свою сторону.

Гарри отбросил стул в сторону и вышел из допросной. Драко последовал за ним, чувствуя на себе тяжелый, сверлящий взгляд Эйвери.

— Ты понимаешь, да, что больше он ничего не скажет? — нахмурился Драко, остановившись возле Поттера, который оперся на стену в коридоре и пытался успокоиться, запрокинув голову и тяжело дыша.

— Он и так сказал слишком много, — Гарри открыл глаза и устало посмотрел на Драко. — Он разве что прямым текстом не признался, что еще у кого-то из Пожирателей есть крестраж. Нам нужно возвращаться в Берлогу.

Драко кивнул. В последние три дня события развивались так стремительно, что у него невольно начинала кружиться голова. После возвращения Гермионы Грейнджер в Берлогу, проблемы рухнули на их головы, словно снежный ком.

Переговоры со вторым небольшим гнездом дементоров увенчались успехом, и, казалось, в знак протеста остальные гнезда взбунтовались. Похоже, информация Отдела Регулирования магических популяций безнадежно устарела, и единства в общине дементоров давно уже не было. Стоило этим тварям покинуть остров, на котором стоял Азкабан, как они разбились на небольшие гнезда, зачастую даже враждовавшие между собой.

Пока Драко договаривался с дементорами, Гарри и Рон вдвоем захватили Эйвери и притащили его в Министерство, где Кингсли тут же принялся его допрашивать. На третий день он наконец-то раскололся, вот только услышанное не понравилось никому.

***

— Драко, Гарри! Вы вернулись! — Берлога встретила их радостным возгласом Гермионы, и Драко самодовольно улыбнулся от осознания того, что его Гермиона поприветствовала даже раньше, чем своего лучшего друга.

— Да, и мы с новостями, — Гарри сбросил мантию и прошел на кухню. Гермиона так и осталась стоять в дверном проеме, глядя на Драко, который почувствовал себя крайне неловко. С того самого утра, когда она вернулась, они не оставались наедине: два дня ушло на переговоры, а на третий Драко вернулся после отчета в Министерстве и сразу упал спать, даже не поужинав. Утром они с Гарри слишком спешили и убежали, не попрощавшись. И вот теперь, когда Гермиона сверлила его взглядом, словно ожидала чего-то, Драко стало немного не по себе.

— Привет, — пробормотал он и сделал небольшой шаг вперед. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Гермиона отбросила напускную строгость и порывисто обняла его.

— Ты ведь не избегаешь меня, правда? — пробормотала она ему в плечо.

— Ни в коем случае, — Драко обнял ее за плечи. — Мир как будто ждал, пока ты вылечишься. Столько новостей.

— Надеюсь, они хорошие, — Гермиона слабо улыбнулась, и Драко не нашел, что ей ответить. Хорошими эти новости назвать не получилось бы даже при всем желании.

— Итак, Эйвери практически прямым текстом сказал, что у кого-то из Пожирателей есть крестраж. Вопрос: у кого? — Гарри говорил с набитым ртом, но Гермиону это, казалось, ничуть не трогало.

— Драко, они ведь жили в твоем доме, — напомнил Рон.

— И что с того? — Драко ощетинился.

— Нет-нет, я веду к тому, что крестражи умел создавать только Волдеморт, так?

— Необязательно, — Гермиона покачала головой. — Дамблдор изъял книги о крестражах из школьной библиотеки, и эти издания довольно редкие, но никто не говорит, что они существуют в единственном экземпляре. Соответственно, любой представитель древнего рода — Драко, я сейчас не о твоей семье! — мог обладать экземпляром книги и создать крестраж.

— Узнаю нашу Гермиону! — возликовал Рон. — Но я думаю, Лорд мог надоумить кого-то создать крестраж. Я имею в виду, что бессмертному Лорду не помешал бы бессмертный преданный слуга.

— И ты думаешь, Драко может что-то об этом знать?

— На самом деле, да, — Драко скривился. — Я кое-что видел в Мэноре. Когда Лорд жил у нас. Беллатрикс частенько захаживала к нему в комнату. Она была наиболее близким его сторонником и, думаю, он мог настолько ей доверять, что поведал и секрет своего бессмертия, и того, как ей можно достичь того же.

— Вполне логично. Ты думаешь, они могли создать для нее крестраж? — Рон нахмурился.

— Для создания крестража нужно кого-то убить, расколоть душу и заключить осколок в предмет. Даже если мы говорим о древних драгоценных предметах — в сейфе Лестрейнджей таких навалом, ты сам видел. Убийств в девяносто седьмом было предостаточно. А обряд — Волдеморт вполне мог провести его для самой преданной сторонницы.

Все четверо уставились друг на друга. Каждый явно хотел что-то сказать, но подбирал слова. Нарушила тишину белая рысь — патронус Кингсли, влетевший в приоткрытое окно.

— Гарри, к нам только что поступила информация. В разрезе сегодняшнего разговора это меня пугает. Неизвестные вскрыли могилу Беллатрикс Лестрейндж.

Гарри вскочил на ноги, Рон поднялся следом, а Гермиона вцепилась в столешницу и уставилась на Драко, который обхватил голову руками и тяжело застонал.

— Мы отправляемся к Кингсли, — отрезал Гарри. — Драко ты остаешься здесь, с Гермионой.

Драко кивнул, и Гарри с Роном аппарировали.

— Ты думаешь, кто-то может захотеть воскресить Беллатрикс? — Гермиона поставила перед Драко чашку с чаем. — Но зачем вскрывать могилу? Для воскрешения Волдеморта Петтигрю использовал кость отца, плоть слуги и кровь врага. Тело самого Лорда не понадобилось.

— Не знаю, — Драко пожал плечами.

Они помолчали немного, глядя друг на друга.

— А что, если… — начала было Гермиона.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Драко опередил ее.

— Я? — она удивленно подняла голову. — Все в порядке, Драко. Все хорошо. Я думаю о том, нужен ли для воскрешения сам крестраж. Может, он был похоронен вместе с Беллатрикс?

Драко покачал головой.

— Я не знаю, — снова произнес он. — Ты говоришь, Волдеморт воскресал при Поттере. Давай дождемся его и спросим о подробностях.

— Ладно, — Гермиона вздохнула. — И все же, Беллатрикс довольно долго жила в твоем доме. Может, был предмет, с которым она не расставалась? Драко, вспомни. Подумай хорошенько, куда она могла заключить часть своей души.  
Драко стиснул зубы и посмотрел на Гермиону.

— Есть у меня одно предположение, — процедил он. — Кинжал. Тот самый, которым…

— Убили Добби, — закончила за него Гермиона.

— Мучили тебя, — Драко вздохнул. Грейнджер даже теперь думала о других, не о себе. — Я думаю, это кинжал. Он всегда был у Беллатрикс под рукой. Я же говорю, в тот год они с Лордом довольно часто запирались в его покоях, и кинжал был с ней, я уверен.  
Гермиона закусила губу.

— Из твоего дома мы с Гарри, Роном и Добби перенеслись в Ракушку к Биллу и Флер. Кинжал был в груди у Добби, и мы его достали. А потом…

Гермиона уставилась на Драко, и во взгляде ее промелькнула тень страха.

— Гермиона?

— Я не помню. Мы оплакивали Добби, Гарри похоронил его, мы ухаживали за Олливандером и Крюкохватом, и я совершенно не помню, что стало с кинжалом.

— Нам нужно дождаться Гарри и Рона, чтобы…

— Нет, — перебила Гермиона. — Нам нужно как можно быстрее попасть к Ракушке и попытаться найти кинжал. Мы должны опередить Пожирателей.

— Ты думаешь, Беллатрикс может попытаться вернуть крестраж, если воскреснет?

— Нет, — Гермиона застегнула пальто и повернулась к Драко. — Крестраж удерживает ее душу в этом мире. Если мы уничтожим ее крестраж — ее никто не сможет воскресить. Поэтому нам и надо как можно скорее найти кинжал. Ну же!

Она схватила с крючка теплую мантию и сунула ее в руки опешившему Драко. Тот с полминуты раздумывал, но сдался под решительным взглядом Гермионы. Он давно не видел ее такой: целеустремленной, напористой. Той, которую он помнил еще со школьных времен. Живой.

И он сдался.

Драко даже не успел почувствовать себя идиотом. Даже мантию застегнуть не успел, когда Гермиона схватила его за руку и аппарировала.

Соленый ветер ударил Драко в лицо. Он и не знал, что Ракушка стоит на берегу моря. Догадывался, но наверняка не знал. И вот теперь он стоял на морском побережье, и Гермиона Грейнджер стояла рядом. Ветер трепал ее и без того спутанные волосы.

— Гермиона, — начал он внезапно севшим голосом, но ей явно было не до этого.

— Мы аппарировали куда-то сюда, — она оглянулась. — Или нет, чуть дальше.

— Гермиона, — с нажимом повторил Драко.

— Подожди секунду, я пытаюсь сориентироваться, — Грейнджер крутила головой по сторонам, словно искала на пустынном побережье какой-то знак. Осмотрелась — вздрогнула, увидев то, что искала, и бросилась вперед, загребая песок ботинками.

— Да подожди же ты, неугомонная! — Драко бросился за ней.

— Это могила Добби, — пробормотала Гермиона, остановившись у холмика с надгробным камнем. — Значит, кинжал должен быть где-то неподалеку. Если только никто его не забрал, если только…

— Гермиона? Мсье Малфой?

Флер торопливо шагала к ним от домика, и на лице ее читалась тревога.

— Что-то случилось? — она переводила взгляд с Драко на Гермиону и обратно. Руки ее покоились на уже заметно выпирающем животе.

— Нет-нет, Флер, дорогая, все в порядке, — Гермиона обняла ее за плечи и принялась поглаживать. — С Биллом все хорошо, ничего не произошло. Мы просто ищем тут кое-какую вещь. Помнишь, когда мы аппарировали сюда из Мэнора?

— О, это было ужасно. Куча раненых, мертвый домовик.

— Да-да, мертвый домовик, именно о нем и речь. Его убили кинжалом, который мы достали из тела уже здесь. Ты не помнишь, куда он потом подевался?

— Я, — Флер на миг задумалась. — Я не ходила сюда, так что он должен быть там, где вы его бросили.

— Ох, ладно, спасибо, — Гермиона вздохнула. — Иди в дом, не надо мерзнуть. Такой ветер поднялся, просто ужас.

— Я приготовлю чай, — Флер улыбнулась. — Когда закончите или решите сделать перерыв, заходите в дом.

— Спасибо, — Гермиона развернула Флер и мягко подтолкнула ее к дому.

— Я не рискнула говорить ей о том, что произошло, — пояснила Гермиона, когда Флер скрылась за дверью Ракушки. — Если Билл захочет, пускай расскажет сам. Я не мастер говорить такие вещи. И вообще, нам нужно как можно скорее разыскать кинжал и уничтожить его.

Она была слишком взвинчена, чтобы услышать то, что Драко пытался сказать. И поэтому он просто потянул ее за руку, привлекая к себе, и запечатлел на губах поцелуй. Ветер играл волосами Гермионы, бросал их в лицо Драко, переплетал с его собственными прядями.

— Что это было?

— Отчаяние, — признался Драко. — Я хорошо представляю, чем может грозить воскрешение Беллатрикс нам с тобой. Она и при жизни была не особо дружна со здравым смыслом, а ведь поговаривают, что из небытия люди возвращаются другими.

Гермиона ласково улыбнулась и осторожно погладила его по щеке.

— Знаешь, и твои, и мои кошмары отступают, когда мы вместе. Отступит и этот.

Она закрепила свои слова поцелуем, и пришла очередь Драко удивляться.

— И вообще, мсье Малфой, — Гермиона погрозила ему пальцем. — Как только мы разберемся с кинжалом и вернемся в Берлогу, я буду целовать тебя так долго, как только ты сможешь вынести. А теперь идем, нужно отыскать проклятый кинжал.

Она первая согнулась и принялась бродить кругами, выискивая в песке хоть что-то, похожее на кинжал.

Прошло два часа, прежде чем Драко разогнул спину, и над побережьем прозвучал его голос.

— Гермиона, смотри, это он!

Она издала радостный вопль и со всех ног бросилась к Драко, который сжимал в руке кинжал.

— Отлично, — Гермиона выхватила у Драко кинжал и принялась его рассматривать. — Теперь можно выпить чаю, раз уж мы обещали Флер зайти погреться, а потом придумаем, как уничтожить эту дрянь, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Драко приобнял Гермиону за талию, и они зашагали к Ракушке.

В Ракушке было тепло, ноздри щекотал аромат чая и свежей выпечки, и Драко почти поверил в их маленькую ложь, что все хорошо и ничего не случилось.

— А как вы уничтожали крестражи? — спросил он у Гермионы, надеясь, что Флер не учует никакого подтекста и не свяжет этот вопрос с тем, что им срочно понадобилось найти выброшенный кинжал.

— Вообще крестражи можно уничтожать с помощью яда Василиска, — произнесла Гермиона, помешивая чай. — У нас на этот случай был меч гоблинской работы, закаленный ядом. Еще крестражи погибают в Адском пламени, но это заклинание настолько опасное, что я бы рискнула воспользоваться им только в крайнем случае. Это высшая магия.

Драко вспомнился Крэбб и огненные фигуры, беснующиеся в Комнате Спрятанных Вещей, и его передернуло.

— Согласен, — он кивнул. — Мечом-то поспокойнее будет.

Гермиона уставилась на него поверх чашки и медленно кивнула, будто соглашалась с его мыслями.

***

— Значит, закаленный меч? — спросил Драко, когда с чаем было покончено, и они с Гермионой распрощались с Флер.

— Да, это безотказный метод, — Гермиона кивнула. — Сейчас я отправлю МакГонагалл Патронуса, нужно предупредить, что мы собираемся заглянуть в гости.

— МакГонагалл?

— Я говорила о Мече Гриффиндора, — Гермиона рассмеялась и взмахнула палочкой.  
Драко невольно залюбовался тем, как она диктует сообщение белоснежной выдре.

— Ну, в путь, — произнесла Гермиона, когда Патронус растаял в воздухе. — Аппарируем в Хогсмид, а оттуда двинемся к школе.

Драко взял ее за руку и сконцентрировался на "Сладком Королевстве".

***

Когда они появились перед дверью магазинчика, Драко с тоской подумал, что куда охотнее поил бы сейчас Грейнджер капуччино с высокой пенкой в кафе мадам Паддифут, нежели метался бы по этой холодине с проклятым кинжалом. Однако же Гермиона была настроена решительно, и зашагала по улочке так быстро, что пришлось ее догонять.

— Когда все это закончится, я приглашу тебя на чашечку кофе в какое-нибудь спокойное местечко, и только попробуй отказаться, — Драко хотел бы, чтобы это прозвучало как угроза, но из-за спешки дыхание сбивалось, и голос звучал отнюдь не сурово.

— Ни в коем случае не откажусь, — ответила Гермиона, не поворачивая головы, и Драко вздохнул.

***

Профессор МакГонагалл встретила их у ворот школы. В руках она сжимала Распределяющую Шляпу, что немало удивило Драко.

— Поскольку Шляпа принадлежала Годрику Гриффиндору, меч спрятан в ней, — пояснила Гермиона. — И только истинный гриффиндорец может достать оттуда меч.

— Ну, тогда это твоя забота, — Драко рассмеялся. — Давай, я подержу кинжал.

— Вы уверены, что это крестраж? — с тревогой спросила МакГонагалл, глядя на кинжал в руке Драко.

— У нас есть все основания так полагать, — Драко кивнул, глядя, как Гермиона нахлобучивает Шляпу на голову.

Через миг Гермиона вздрогнула, сбросила с головы Шляпу и запустила в нее руку. Блеснула сталь клинка, и блики заплясали на лице Гермионы.

— Положи кинжал на камень и отойди, — произнесла она. Драко послушно опустил кинжал на валун и сделал два шага назад.

— Я помню, что мы открывали крестражи, — задумчиво произнесла Гермиона, сжимая меч двумя руками. — Они показывали какие-то образы, видения.

— Что совершенно необязательно, — произнесла МакГонагалл. — Чтобы уничтожить крестраж, достаточно уничтожить его вместилище тем образом, который принесет гибель и крестражу.

— Что ж, попробуем, — Гермиона подняла меч над головой и с силой опустила его на кинжал. Раздался скрежет металла об металл, металла об камень, и кинжал разломился на две части.

— И все? — спросил Драко, глядя на обломки кинжала.

— Нет, — Гермиона опустила меч и устало вздохнула. — Нет, все должно быть не так. Похоже, мы ошиблись. Мы не тот предмет посчитали крестражем.

— Тогда нам нужно вернуться домой и обсудить это с Поттером и Уизли.

Гермиона вложила меч обратно в Шляпу и протянула МакГонагалл.

— Простите, что потревожили, профессор, — она потупила взор.

— Все в порядке, — МакГонагалл забрала Шляпу и с неожиданным теплом во взгляде посмотрела на Гермиону, а затем и на Драко. — В Хогвартсе получают помощь все, кто о ней просит.

Гермиона рассыпалась в благодарностях, а Драко оставалось только кивать.

***

На землю опустились сумерки, когда Драко и Гермиона вернулись в Берлогу.

— Ну и где вы были? — набросился на них Рон. — Не самое лучшее время для свидания, вам не кажется?

— Тихо, Рон, мы искали крестраж Беллатрикс, — осадил его Драко.

— Мы думали, это кинжал, — Гермиона бросила на стол обломки. — Вам привет от Флер и от МакГонагалл.

— Это не кинжал, — Гарри покачал головой. — Она бы не стала использовать его для убийства после того, как превратила в крестраж. Вспомните, Волдеморт наоборот прятал свои крестражи, чтобы их никто не нашел. Если бы кинжал действительно был крестражем, она бы не позволила нам унести его аж к Ракушке.

Драко с Гермионой хором вздохнули.

— Это казалось нам весьма логичным, — пробормотала Гермиона.

— Все в порядке, — Рон потрепал ее по плечу. — Мы понимаем, что ты засиделась в Берлоге. Но вы могли хотя бы оставить записку? Мы переживали!

— Ох, Рон, прости, — Гермиона выдавила извиняющуюся улыбку.

Белая рысь ворвалась в окно Берлоги и произнесла голосом Кингсли:

— Охрана Малфой-Мэнора убита. Беллатрикс Лестрейндж с десятью Пожирателями заняли территорию.

— Мы опоздали, — прошептала Гермиона и вцепилась в руку побледневшего Драко.


	4. Пламя и сталь

После новости о воскрешении Беллатрикс Гермиона снова впала в состояние, близкое к тому, в котором пребывала до лечения в клинике Святого Мунго. Она бродила по Берлоге бледной тенью, наотрез отказываясь отправляться на больничную койку снова. Драко стоило недюжинных усилий заставить ее хотя бы принимать микстуры, которые прописали колдомедики на случай, если ситуация снова ухудшится.

— Я не могу сидеть дома и глотать микстуры, пока там, снаружи, идет война, — произнесла она как-то за ужином.

— А я не могу выпустить тебя в поле, пока ты настолько слаба, — отрезал Гарри, которому эти разговоры уже порядком надоели. Они с Роном целый день сдерживали натиск инферналов на Министерство. Не обошлось без потерь. Аврорский корпус лишился двух человек, прежде чем нападение было успешно отражено.

— Не хочу тебя обидеть, Гермиона, но Гарри прав, — протянул Рон. — Я тебе больше скажу, эти инферналы какие-то странные, будто бы усовершенствованные. Драко, ты ничего об этом не слышал?

— Честно говоря, Лорд планировал поработать над заклинанием, создающим инферналов, но сначала он хотел разобраться с Гарри.

— Но хотя бы проект заклинания у него был? — вдруг оживилась Гермиона. — Потому что если эти чары были разработаны хотя бы на бумаге, и у Беллатрикс был к ним доступ, то она наверняка использует это заклинание сейчас.

— И поэтому тебе нужно как можно скорее вылечиться, — Драко осторожно придвинул к ней пузырек с зельем. — Ты очень сильная волшебница, Гермиона. Без тебя мы не справимся.

Гермиона вздрогнула и торопливо схватила со стола пузырек, чтобы накапать нужное количество микстуры в стакан воды, который заботливо поднес Гарри.

— Вот так, — Драко кивнул. — И не капризничай, пожалуйста, ты никому этим не сделаешь лучше.

Гермиона скривилась от горечи лекарства, но все же проглотила его. Несмотря на то, что она схитрила и капнула куда меньше, чем рекомендовал врач, сон сморил ее сразу после ужина. Гермиона отключилась прямо за столом, а потому наутро, когда рассвет застал ее в комнате Драко Малфоя, Гермиона слегка удивилась.

— Ты отрубилась прямо за столом, — сообщил Малфой, стоявший в дверях комнаты. — Я отнес тебя в комнату.

— Спасибо, — Гермиона улыбнулась. — А в чем дело? Только начинает светать, а ты уже на ногах.

— Гарри и Рон вообще уже ушли. В Эдинбурге крупное нападение инферналов, Министерство бросило туда почти все силы.

— И ты тоже пойдешь?

— Нет, я остаюсь. Мы с Гарри и Роном посовещались и пришли к выводу, что в Эдинбурге нет никаких важных объектов магической инфраструктуры. Я склонен полагать, что эта акция направлена на то, чтобы отвлечь основные силы Министерства.

Гермиона посмотрела на него, задумчиво закусив губу, после чего кивнула.

— Думаю, ты прав. Не хотелось бы это признавать, но Беллатрикс почти так же умна, как и Волдеморт.

— Ладно, не думай об этом. Я буду на кухне, сделаю тебе кофе, — Драко улыбнулся и вышел, оставив Гермиону в легком недоумении: магическому миру угрожает опасность, а он думает о кофе!

Когда Гермиона вошла в кухню, Драко уже был не так оптимистично настроен, как несколько минут назад.

— Что-то случилось?

— Кингсли прислал Патронуса. Нападение на Косой Переулок. Он отправил туда десятерых, но, думаю, это не первый инцидент.

— Это будет адский день, — пробормотала Гермиона. — Беллатрикс решила взять всю Британию за один день. Надеюсь, у наших хватит сил ее остановить.

Драко не успел ничего ей ответить, потому что в окно ворвался белоснежный кот, Патронус профессора МакГонагалл.

— У стен Хогвартса стоит армия инферналов. Мы не можем их сдерживать. Просим помощи.

Кот истаял в воздухе, и в кухне воцарилась тишина.

— Я должен отправить Патронуса Кингсли, — пробормотал Драко.

— Отправляй, — отрезала Гермиона и одним глотком осушила чашку. — Я одеваюсь.

— Куда? Ты еще слишком слаба!

— Если ты собираешься оборонять Хогвартс от инферналов, тебе потребуется любая помощь, в том числе и моя. Не спорь.

Она вышла, оставив Драко наедине с его Патронусом.

Когда она вышла из комнаты, одетая в аврорскую мантию, которая наконец-то пригодилась, Драко уже стоял в дверях, готовый аппарировать.

— Я не могу подвергать тебя такой опасности. Гарри и Рон спустят с меня шкуру, когда узнают, что я взял тебя в бой. Но у нас нет выбора. Кингсли ответил, что у него нет людей, чтобы отправить их на оборону Хогвартса сейчас. Он пришлет подмогу, как только это станет возможным.

— Что, инферналы напали не только на Косой Переулок?

— Да, — Драко кивнул. — С того момента, как пришло это сообщение, произошло еще десять нападений. И с этими инферналами ужасно тяжело справиться. Они не реагируют почти ни на одно заклинание. Магические щиты насилу сдерживают их, и единственное, что могут делать наши сотрудники — это создавать на месте портключи и эвакуировать мирное население.

— Я что-то придумаю, — Гермиона сжала палочку, но Драко обхватил ее за талию.

— Не трать силы на аппарациию. Я сам перенесу нас к воротам Хогвартса.

Они появились на границе действия антиаппарационного барьера и опешили: все вокруг кишело инферналами. Драко заметил неподалеку довольно высокий валун и потянул Гермиону к нему.

— Эй, мерзкие твари! — крикнул он, когда они вскарабкались наверх и замерли, готовые к бою. Инферналы, что стояли ближе всего, принялись крутить головами, пока не заметили пару, стоящую на возвышении.

— Погоди, нам нужно понять, чем они отличаются от привычных инферналов.

— Если коротко, я тебе уже говорил: их не берет привычная магия.

— Тогда придется попробовать непривычную, — усмехнулась Гермиона. — И если ты попытаешься вспомнить хоть какую-то мелочь об их создании, будет очень хорошо.

— Я пытался всю ночь, — пробормотал Драко, глядя, как инферналы разворачиваются и бредут к ним.

— И как? Успешно?

— Я однажды услышал краем уха. Совсем мелочь.

— Говори, — угрожающе прошипела Гермиона, и оглянулась. Инферналы медленно окружали их камень.

— Беллатрикс однажды спросила, нельзя ли вычленить чары неуязвимости. Лорд тогда спешно свернул беседу, сказал, что они с Беллатрикс поговорят об этом в его комнате.

— Ты говорил, они занимались созданием крестража для Беллатрикс, — Гермиона подняла палочку. — И она предложила вычленить защитные чары крестража. Ну-ка, проверим.

Она отодвинула Драко, подняла палочку и прикрыла глаза, создавая сложнейшие чары, которые сама никогда не рисковала использовать, а единственный живой пример использования этого заклинания очень быстро стал мертвым примером, не удержав чары под контролем.

Кольцо пламени окружило валун, на котором стояли Драко и Гермиона, и поляна огласилась воем инферналов. Боясь не удержать контроль, Гермиона махнула палочкой, останавливая действие чар. Обугленная плоть тех инферналов, что попали в Адское Пламя, лежала неподвижно, и из нее сочилась густая черная жижа, будто бы смола.

— Гермиона, ты понимаешь, что я так не умею? — Драко тяжело сглотнул.

— Но ты можешь орудовать мечом. Призови Распределяющую Шляпу, пока новые инферналы подходят ближе. Я сама не слишком долго могу удерживать пламя под контролем.

Драко взмахнул палочкой, призывая Шляпу.

— Меч из нее может достать только Гриффиндорец, — напомнил Драко, когда Шляпа оказалась в его руках.

— Мы с тобой вдвоем собираемся победить армию инферналов, напичканных охранными чарами крестражей. Это достаточно по-гриффиндорски? Да и кроме того, в Хогвартсе помощь получает любой, кто ее просит.

Драко запустил руку в Шляпу и с удивлением вытянул оттуда меч. Сталь блеснула в лучах солнца, и он тут же опустил меч на одного из инферналов. Раздался вопль, и инфернал рухнул, истекая черной жижей.

— Я пойду к школе, — произнес Драко, убрал палочку в карман мантии и перехватил меч поудобнее. — Та же МакГонагалл достаточно сильна, чтобы создать Адское Пламя. А Слагхорн может отправить Патронуса Кингсли.

— Ты будешь там?

— Я вернусь, — Драко обнял ее одной рукой. — Я не оставлю тебя здесь, тем более, ты еще не до конца оправилась от болезни.

— Будь осторожен, — Гермиона прижалась губами к его щеке. — На удачу.

— На удачу, — ответил Драко, поцеловал ее в макушку, спрыгнул с валуна и первым же ударом разрубил троих инферналов.

Гермиона собралась с силами для нового удара — к валуну, на котором она осталась одна, подбирались новые твари. Она глубоко вдохнула, чувствуя, как магия течет по ее венам, как все нервы превращаются в натянутую струну, и по ним перебегают искры.

Адское Пламя вырвалось из ее палочки и окружило валун кольцом, пожирая мертвую плоть. Пламя гудело все сильнее и сильнее, пока не приняло форму гигантского льва, который разинул пасть и поглотил с десяток тварей. Гермиона почувствовала дрожание в руках и тряхнула палочкой, заставляя Пламя уняться.

Вокруг валуна образовалось выжженное плато, на которое пока не рисковали ступать новые инферналы, и Гермиона посмотрела в сторону школы, где Драко Малфой прокладывал себе путь к дверям замка. Сталь меча то и дело вспыхивала на солнце, а позади Драко оставалась тропа из мертвых тел.

Послышался хруст, и Гермиона повернула голову, снова вставая в боевую стойку. Инферналы брели к валуну по обугленным останкам своих сородичей. Она подняла палочку, чувствуя, что может не устоять на ногах и, по-хорошему, стоит еще немного отдохнуть. Однако инферналы подходили все ближе, и выбора не оставалось.

В третий раз вырвалось из палочки Адское Пламя, и Гермиона направила все свои мысли на то, чтобы вынудить его держать кольцо вокруг валуна. Перед глазами заплясали круги и разноцветные пятна. Гермиона едва успела снять чары, прежде чем упасть на раскаленный камень.

В уши словно набили мягкой ваты, хруст углей под ногами инферналов доносился издалека, словно сама Гермиона была не здесь, не в Хогвартсе, а все еще лежала в постели в комнате Берлоги, и происходящее было лишь дурным сном, который отступал, испугавшись первых лучей солнца. И даже когда на ее запястье сомкнулась холодная костлявая рука, Гермиона не придала этому значения.

А затем раздался звон металла о камень, и за ним последовал вой. Гермиона с трудом открыла глаза.

Драко Малфой с мечом наперевес возвышался над ней.

— Я говорил, что тебе надо остаться дома, — бросил он, и снес голову еще одному инферналу. — А теперь ты даже не можешь аппарировать. Ну, ничего. Слагхорн отправил Патронуса Кингсли. Как только наши узнают, как справиться с этими тварями, они пришлют нам подмогу.

Он выкрикивал слова, кружась на месте и отбиваясь от инферналов. Гермиона невольно засмотрелась, как развеваются полы его мантии, как блестят на солнце сталь меча и белое золото его волос.

— Помоги мне подняться, — пробормотала она, и Драко легко дернул ее за руку. Бледная и растрепанная, Гермиона прижалась спиной к его спине и подняла палочку.

— Драко. Если мы погибнем тут сегодня, просто знай, что я успела тебя полюбить.

— И я тебя. Но мы не погибнем. Я не позволю тебе, — выдохнул он и с силой обрушил меч на инфернала.

Гермиона посмотрела вдаль, где МакГонагалл, стоящая на школьном крыльце, создала полосу из Адского Пламени, и кивнула.

— И я тебе, — прошептала она, и из ее палочки вырвался огонь, затопивший все на несколько метров вокруг. А потом на ее руку легла ладонь Драко Малфоя.

— Когда станет невмоготу, разрывай заклинание. Я буду их рубить, пока ты не восстановишь силы.

Пламя принимало причудливые формы. Над огненным ковром восставали то лев, то огромный змей, то диковинная птица. Но Гермиона чувствовала, что, несмотря на поддержку Драко, слабеет с каждой секундой.

— Я отпускаю, — пробормотала она, и разорвала чары. Драко перехватил ее под локоть, не давая упасть, и они вместе обвели взглядом плоды трудов. Инферналов почти не осталось: жалкая кучка пыталась штурмовать замок, налетая на стену Адского Пламени, да пара десятков тел подползало со стороны леса.

Драко соскочил с валуна и бросился им наперерез, нанося сокрушительные удары мечом. 

Когда последний инфернал упал, раздался хлопок аппарации, и на границе антиаппарационного барьера появились Гарри и Рон.

— Гермиона! — воскликнул Гарри и бросился к валуну.

— Малфой, я убью тебя! — взревел Рон и кинулся было к Драко, но вид меча Гриффиндора остановил его.

— Все нормально, — с улыбкой произнесла Гермиона, хоть голос ее и звучал непривычно тихо. — Немного устала, но все в порядке. Я сама напросилась с Драко. Он был против, честно.

— Ладно, — Рон нахмурился, но скрестил руки на груди.

— Я же говорил, что они шкуру с меня спустят, — проворчал Драко.

— Ох, прекрати. Лучше аппарируй нас к Берлоге. Я, кажется, способна проспать несколько суток безо всяких зелий.

Драко хмыкнул и повернулся к Гарри и Рону.

— Помогите МакГонагалл добить оставшихся тварей. Вы теперь знаете, что делать, — он всунул меч в руки оторопевшему Рону. — А я отведу Гермиону домой. Возвращаться не собираюсь, устал как собака. Но ужин мы вам состряпаем.

Гарри и Рон кивнули, и Драко обхватил Гермиону за талию и аппарировал.

Гермиона отрубилась, едва ее голова коснулась подушки. Проснулась она на следующий день ближе к обеду, вышла на кухню, отчаянно зевая, и уставилась на Гарри и Рона, которые восседали за столом.

— У нас выходной? — спросила она, усаживаясь рядом.

— Как ни странно, да, — Гарри легонько улыбнулся. — Малфой с Министерским отрядом прорываются в Мэнор, а нам с Роном разрешили пока отдохнуть. Мы и так до полуночи метались по всей стране с профессором МакГонагалл.

— Жгли инферналов, не щадя живота, — ввернул Рон.

— Погоди, а что в Мэноре?

— Беллатрикс окопалась в Малфой-Мэноре со своими приспешниками, перешедшими ей по наследству от Волдеморта. Драко с Министерскими штурмует собственный дом.

— Надеюсь, все будет хорошо, — Гермиона вздохнула и поставила чайник на плиту.

***

На окрестности опустились сумерки. Гермиона сидела на кровати, обняв колени, и бездумно пялилась в окно, когда скрипнула входная дверь. Она вскочила на ноги и бросилась бежать.

Драко Малфой стоял в дверях, сжимая в руке палочку, и дрожал.

— Драко, ты цел?

— Я убил ее, — пробормотал тот, глядя перед собой немигающим взглядом. — Я ее убил. Сжег в Адском Пламени.

— Тише-тише, — Гермиона обняла его и принялась гладить по голове. — Все будет хорошо.

— Конечно, будет, — дверь снова распахнулась, впуская в Берлогу Кингсли. — Беллатрикс Лестрейндж больше нет, остальные Пожиратели пленены или убиты. Я думаю, нам стоит выждать еще неделю, и можно объявить об окончании особого положения.

— Я убийца, — пробормотал Драко в макушку Гермионы.

— Идем в комнату, — та мягко коснулась его руки и повела за собой. В прихожую как раз выскочили Гарри и Рон, и Кингсли было с кем поговорить о делах.

— Ложись, вот так, — Гермиона заставила Драко лечь, укрыла одеялом и взяла с тумбочки стакан с водой. Другой рукой она откупорила пузырек с зельем.

— Все закончилось, все уже закончилось, — успокаивающим тоном произнесла она и подала Драко стакан. — Выпей, пожалуйста. Тебе надо успокоиться и хорошенько выспаться. Завтра будет лучше, вот увидишь.

Драко, словно не слыша ее слов, принял стакан, смиренно выпил его содержимое и откинулся на подушку.

— Я убийца, — пробормотал он и отключился. Гермиона поправила одеяло и погладила Драко по волосам, чувствуя, как по щекам текут слезы. Они оба были несчастны, сломлены, но оба заслужили право на спокойствие. Гермиона набрала в стакан воды, плеснула туда пару капель зелья и выпила. Ей тоже хотелось уснуть. Пускай мальчики празднуют победу, пускай мчатся в Ракушку — она слышала бурное обсуждение на кухне. Пускай. Ей комфортно и тут, рядом с Драко. Тихо и спокойно.

Она улеглась на кровать, прижалась к Драко и смежила веки.

Глубокий вдох. Спокойный выдох. Глубокий вдох.


End file.
